


A Voyage To Remember

by SunAngel89



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, I have no idea what else to tag, M/M, Titanic AU, Yukuza son Kageyama, coz it is Titanic, possible deaths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-08-04 19:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunAngel89/pseuds/SunAngel89
Summary: Shouyou is on a new adventure with his friends. While Tobio is forced on a business trip with his father. What will happen when their paths cross?Or the Kagehina Titanic Au no one asked for





	1. Chapter 1

April 10th 1912

Shouyou raced through the crowd, his orange hair flying wildly as he ran, he would never forgive himself if he was late, the others wouldn’t forgive him either. A smile spread over his face as he imagined Noya and Tanaka attempting to lecture him, while Yachi tried to keep everyone calm. They were an odd bunch, but to Shouyou they were his family and he couldn’t ask for anything better. He paused, trying to catch a glimpse of them through the crowd.

His gaze shifted to the massive ship sitting at the docks, it dwarfed the ships nearby. The hull was painted red and black, with a gold band along the main deck level. The top was finished in white with four massive yellow funnels adorned the top finished with a black band to cap them. The White Starlines newest liner-The Titanic was rumoured to be the largest luxurious liner in the world. The ship that would take Shouyou and his friends to their new adventure.

“Move” a deep voice commanded from behind him.

Shouyou whirled around and immediately shrunk back, in front of him stood a very well dressed man with black hair, light grey eyes and a glare that Shouyou was sure would kill him on the spot. Beside him stood a younger version of the man but with striking cobalt eyes, though they both had the same angry face there was something softer about the younger man’s face.

“S-sorry sir” Hinata muttered.

The older man frowned at him clicking his tongue “Tsk, disgusting” He moved past Shouyou pushing him out of the way, the younger man hesitated to follow, his eye’s locked on Shouyou.

“Sorry,” He said softly, giving a little bow “My father is—”

“Tobio! Do not waste your time talking to such filth” The older man scolded.

“Yes father,” Tobio said glancing once more at Shouyou, gazing at him apologetically, before following the man.

Shouyou stood watching the two men until they melted into the crowd. He was used to be treated poorly by high society, that’s not what had him frozen to the spot, it was those deep blue eyes. They were like deep pools that Shouyou was already drowning in, something about this man had him captivated.

“Shouyou!”

Snapping out of his trance Shouyou turned grinning as he was engulfed into a group hug by his friends. They were all dressed in simple well-worn clothes. Shouyou, Noya and Tanaka were simply dressed, in well worn brown trousers with suspenders and white shirts, with well worn black boots. Tanka sported a wool cap, he always complained his shaven head got cold, but god forbid he should ever grow it. Noya liked to use his hair as a statement, it was always spiked, with a streak of blonde at the front, needless to say, it always caught peoples attention.

Yachi wore a simple button-up blouse, matched with a well worn black skirt. Occasionally she would add a white apron over the top that had a pocket in the front, usually for carrying her pencil and a small sketchpad with her. Her blonde hair pulled back in a bun, topped with a white bonnet. Not once had Yachi ever complained about what little clothes she had, but Shouyou couldn’t help but want to give her something nicer to wear. 

“We thought you got lost Shouyou”

“Sorry Noya, there’s just so many people here”

Tanaka nodded “Only half are here to board her, everyone else is just here to see her”

“I don’t mean to break this up, but we should get to the health checks so we can board,” Yachi said, she was always the voice of reason, they would probably be lost without her.

They agreed, picking up their bags and lining up with the rest of the third class boarders going through the health checks. As they waited Shouyou gazed up at the massive ship in front of them, The Titanic, the worlds largest and most luxurious ocean liner. Their gateway to a new adventure. His gaze wandered up to the first class gangway, of course, they didn’t have to endure any health checks. _‘Being rich must be nice’_ Shouyou thought enviously to himself.

The two men he had encountered earlier were making their way up the gangway, stopping to hand over their tickets. As if sensing his gaze, the younger man glanced down, Cobalt eyes meeting Amber. Again Shouyou was entranced. It was no more than a mere second but to Shouyou it felt a lot longer.

“Shouyou! hurry up!” Noya called from the top of the gangway, breaking Shouyou’s gaze.

“Okay!” He glanced back up, but Tobio was gone, he sighed as he stepped forward and got checked, running up the gangway to meet his friends.

Once on board, they quickly found their room. They were lucky enough to get a room for four after lying and saying they were family. Shouyou was sure no one believed them, but they had gotten away with it nonetheless. None of them wanted to leave Yachi to fend for herself. No matter where they went, their number one priority was each other. They had all met at the same orphanage. Shouyou had ended up there when he was seven after his mother and younger sister had died of pneumonia. Noya and Tanaka, both a year older than him and had been there when he got there and taken him under their wing. After that, they had become known as the troublemakers, always off seeking adventure.

Yachi was brought to the orphanage five years later when Shouyou was twelve. She had been very timid and shy, but after multiple attempts of trying to play with her, she finally let them in. From then on all four of them were inseparable, they had for lack of a better term, formed their own family. Shouyou couldn’t have asked for a better family.

* * *

Tobio was not in anyway surprised at the length his father had gone to secure one of the top rooms for them. He thought the sheer space of the parlour suite was unneeded, but at the same time, he was relieved to have his own bedchambers. It was going to be painful enough spending so much time in close proximity to his father. The sitting room was panelled with mahogany and delicate regency designs that matched the extravagant furniture, his bedroom was designed in a similar design, his double four poster bed was curtained with maroon curtains and comforter, matched with a mahogany dressing table. Tobio ran a hand over the dressing table, everything looked and smelled brand new, it seemed they spared no expense in the design of this ship.

Tobio’s hand stilled as he heard his father barking commands at the servants in the sitting room next door. Letting out a sigh he dismissed the maid who was unpacking his suitcase and took over, carefully placing each item of clothing into the wardrobe provided. It wasn’t that he didn’t appreciate what the servants did for them, he just thought he was perfectly capable of handling his own belongings.

The last thing left was a single photo frame, within it was a picture of his mother and him, he was four year’s old grinning happily at the camera. Instead of smiling at the camera, his mother was smiling down at him. Though the colours could never show it, he knew she had the same colour eyes as him, something his father would never let him forget. He traced a finger over it lightly, wondering how things would have been if she was still with them. He was only young when she was taken from them, but what he could remember was her warmth. He remembered her singing him lullaby’s when he couldn’t sleep. She was the complete opposite of his father, she was kinder and always smiled. Whenever Tobio learnt something new she should praise him as if he was the smartest person in the world.

Suddenly feeling suffocated, he gently placed it on the small desk in his room, before escaping out the door into the hallway, weaving his way through the hallways to the decks to get some fresh air. The decks were full of people waving goodbye to loved ones, promising their safe returns. Tobio leant on the railing as the ship began its voyage.

“Tobio-chan!”

Tobio groaned internally before turning and politely greeting the familiar voice “Good afternoon Oikawa”

“How many times must I tell you to call me Tooru,” he said waving him off.

“Forgive me Tooru, but I did not know you were to be on this voyage”

Tooru grinned down at the shorter man. Though he would never admit it out loud, Tobio couldn’t argue that the man was handsome. He had dark chocolate hair with eyes to match and always had a smile on his face. He was everything that Tobio wasn’t, he was unable to openly show emotions or be as charismatic as Tooru was. He had grown up admiring the man. Tooru’s family had always been close to Tobio’s so they had spent the majority of their childhood together. No matter how hard Tobio would try he could never beat anything Tooru could do. His father had always pushed him to be more like Tooru. As if being himself was shameful to the family.

“Well, I wasn’t meant to be, but business calls and I always answer,” He said running a hand through his wavy hair, “I thought you would be happy to see me”

Tobio opened his mouth to reply, but was cut of by a chorus of screams and gasps coming from around them. Looking around to pin point the cause he noticed people pointing towards a smaller ship that was docked, the New York. It's mooring cables were pulled tight, mere seconds later they began to snap. The sound reverberated around them like a gunshot. Almost in slow motion, the stern of the New York swung out leaving barely a few feet between the two ships. Tobio wasn’t sure what stopped the collision, but everyone let out a collective sigh when there was no collision, and the Titanic came to a stop.

“That’s a bad omen” A man beside him and Tooru stated. He was an older man, about the same height as Tobio, dressed in a grey jacket and trousers, a cigarette pinched in between his lips.

Tooru rolled his eyes as the man walked away “Don’t believe him Tobio, this is the unskinable Titanic after all”

“How can anything this big be unsinkable” Tobio muttered, turning and moving away from the railing, the man’s words echoing through his head.

“Tobio-chan! Where are you going?”

“I’m not feeling well so I thought I might retire to my room to have a rest” Tobio stated, leaving Tooru staring after him.

As he entered the sitting room, he informed one of their servants he would be taking his lunch in his room. When he was finally alone, he entered his bedroom. It was roughly the same size as his fathers but styled differently. His father’s room was designed in Queen Ann style, green patterned wallpaper with white skirtings, the furniture was similar to Tobio’s, but his father’s bed had green curtains and matching comforter. He laid down on the luxurious bed drawing the curtains closed around him, letting out a sigh as he closed his eyes. It probably wouldn’t hurt to have a quick nap before his lunch came

* * *

Shouyou frowned, looking down at the cards in his hands. He had agreed to a poker game with Noya, Tanaka and a couple other third-class passengers in the smoking room. The room was a decent size, with simple teak benched and a bar that served various ales, unfortunately not included in the ticket price much to Tanaka and Noya’s disdain. The walls were panelled with stained pine, the room smelled of wood and varnish, although he was sure the smell of smoke would soon overtake that. One of the men was a tall scary looking man with stubble that Noya had roped him into playing with them. Knowing Noya, it meant he thought the man was an easy target for some quick cash. Noya and Tanaka were two of the best poker players Shouyou knew, they made the majority of the cash the four of them used to travel. The other smaller parts were made from selling Yachi’s drawings or Shouyou’s pickpocketing. Not something Shouyou was exactly proud of being good at, but he was sure the people he stole from didn’t even notice a few dollars missing here and there.

“All in!” Noya shouted, pushing all his money into the middle causing Shouyou to glance at him worried. Noya just winked at him and he knew what he had to do.

“Fold” Shouyou stated placing his cards down on the table, Tanka following suit.

“So, Asahi was it? What have you got?” Noya asked keeping his face straight.

Asahi put the cards out on the table “Two pair”

Noya clicked his tongue “Damn” he muttered, causing Tanaka and Shouyou to glance at each other and roll their eyes, they knew he liked to make their competitors think they had won just before he was going to take everything. Slowly he placed his cards out on the table and Shouyou saw Asahi’s smile slip off his face “Full House”

For a moment Shouyou thought Asahi was going to cry, his eyes had glazed over and was no longer smiling. He was biting his tongue lost in thought, Shouyou felt bad for the guy. Noya was one of the best poker players, not many people could beat him.

Noya grinned at the man as the packed away the money “You played well”

A timid smile formed on Asahi’s face “It was fun” he said, pulling out an old looking pocket watch “I must be getting to work though, my shift is starting”

“You work on here?” Noya asked

“Yes, I’m a waiter in the A La Carte restaurant” Asahi replied shyly “N-nothing fancy”

Noya tilted his head “Why are you hanging out down here then? Don’t crew have their own quarters?”

Asahi rubbed the back of his neck nervously “I just find the people down here a lot nicer”

“Well, when you're not working maybe we can have a rematch,” Noya said grinning slapping the taller man on the back.

Shouyou vaguely wondered why Noya seemed so interested in the man, after a few seconds of contemplation, he put it down to being an easy source of money. The man agreed and bid them goodbye before rushing off.

Shouyou wrinkled his nose as he thought about what it would be like to serve the upper class, it didn’t sound like much fun to him. Having to deal with people who think they are better than everyone. He may be poor, but he wouldn’t change it for anything, even if it meant not knowing exactly when your next meal was.

Speaking of meals, they should be serving their dinner soon and Shouyou’s stomach was excited for its first meal on the ship. But first, he wanted to go check on Yachi. He found Yachi on the deck, her sketch pad on her lap tilting her head while she focused on whatever she was drawing. Shouyou smiled and bounded over to her.

“So, what is the great artist Hitoka Yachi drawing today?” He asked, trying to sound like an upper-class person.

She laughed and looked up at him, lightly covering her picture with her hand “It’s a secret”

“Aww come on, you know how much I love your drawings” Shouyou pouted.

Yachi sighed, rolling her eyes as she lifted her hand. Underneath it was a sketch of a beautiful women leaning on a railing, her hair was flowing in the wind as her eyes gazed off into the distance. “She’s beautiful, is she on the ship?” Shouyou asked curiously, knowing Yachi usually sketched things she saw.

Yachi nodded “She was on up on the boat deck, my drawing doesn’t her justice”

Shouyou looked up to see if the beautiful lady was still there and heard Yachi giggle beside him. “She left a while ago”

“Oh, well maybe you’ll get to see her again”

“Maybe”

Shouyou jumped up “Anyway Let’s go see what they are serving us for dinner, someone said the menu they had for us was actually good”

Yachi gently closed her sketchbook and stood, slipping her pencil into the pocket on the front of her dress “As long as it’s not as horrible as the last ship we were on, I will be happy”

They found Noya and Tanaka already sitting in the dining room. It was a very basic design, enamel painted walls with bright lights on the walls. The seating was long oak tables and chairs. With the maximum seating at 473, not all of the 700 odd third class could eat at once. Thankfully Noya and Tanaka had saved them seats.

Sitting down, Shouyou looked over the menu as his stomach growled. To a second or first class person, the menu would have seemed overly simple and basic. Shouyou, on the other hand, was excited, as he looked over the menu he decided out of the ships they had travelled on so far, this was one of the best dinner’s they had been served. They were offered a few different options, Shouyou settled on the Roast beef, boiled potatoes and sweet corn, while Yachi went with Rice soup and fresh bread. Noya and Tanaka tested everything they could. Shouyou was well and truly full by the time he reached dessert, of course, he still had enough room for the plum pudding. Titanic was definitely living up to the rumours.

* * *

Tobio had spent his afternoon by himself in his room, not that he minded. He wasn’t the best at social interactions, so he enjoyed his time alone. He spent the time cleaning and making sure everything on his camera was in order. His father ridiculed his taste in hobbies, forever reminding him that it was pointless and a waste of good money. For Tobio though, it was a small slice of his life that he had a choice in. As long as he took over his father's place, he was allowed to keep partaking in his hobby. 

Carefully placing the lens on, he carefully opened the back and placed the roll of film inside. Once he was satisfied everything was in order, he carefully lifted the Kodak camera and snapped a few photos of his room. Part of why he loved taking photos was being able to have a visual summary of his life. As he was about to take a picture of the beautiful mahogany wardrobe, when his door burst open, causing him to jump.

“Tobio! Why are you not dressed yet? We are to be at dinner in” He paused as he pulled his pocket watch out glancing at the time “Twenty minutes!”

“It won’t take me more than ten minutes to change father” Tobio sighed, folding his camera up and carefully placing it back in its case.

His father let out an exasperated sigh “You need to look your best, I am meeting with a business partner and I want you to make a good impression”

Tobio frowned as his father opened his wardrobe and pulled out one of his many black suits. It was a fairly simple suit, even if it did cost a fair price. It was simple black creased pants, a white shirt matched with a black vest and coat. What Tobio hated about it, was the winged collar around the neck, they were not the most comfortable things to wear.

“Change. You better be on time” His father barked stopping at the door and looking over his shoulder “And don’t waste more time playing with that toy of yours”

Once the door closed behind him, Tobio let out a loud sigh as he picked up the suit and began to change. He assumed tonight would be another night full of boring business talk, well boring to him anyway. For anyone else hearing the workings of a Yakuza boss would be delightfully interesting. The main reason Tobio did not enjoy these social gatherings, he was always to shy and awkward to fit in. He tended to over think what he would say, and then it would all come out wrong.

By the time he reached the reception room, he was ten minutes late. He knew his father would not say anything while in the company of others, though he was sure he would hear about when they returned to their rooms. As he walked down the staircase, he marvelled at the intricate working on the mahogany railings. It was certainly very luxurious. He spotted his father talking with a man who looked similar in age, but rounder. Beside him stood a very beautiful young women.

“Tobio! There you are” His father called out to him, waving him over before turning back to the other man “He is usually very punctual, but sea travel does not agree with him”

The other man chuckled “It doesn’t agree with a lot of people, Yuta” He said before turning to Tobio and holding out his hand to shake “Pleasure to meet you Tobio, Eiji Shimizu, owner of Shimizu Arms Incorporated”

Tobio shook Eiji’s hand and nodded, his movements stiff and awkward “P-pleasure to meet you sir”

“No need for honorifics son, just call me Eiji,” He said before turning towards the woman beside him “And this here is my beautiful daughter Kiyoko”

As expected of him, he reached out and took Kiyoko’s hand, gently kissing it “Pleasure to meet you Kiyoko” If she noticed his hand shaking, she was polite enough not to say anything.

She smiled slightly and nodded “As it is to meet you”

Tobio could feel his fathers eyes burning into him as a feeling of unease settled over him. He wasn’t particularly close to his father, but he could tell when his father was planning something. They were lead to one of the rectangle tables in the middle of the dinning room. A few people were already seated there, talking softly amongst themselves. When Tobio saw a familiar tuft of brown hair he resisted the urge to swear, instead, he tried his best to smile pleasantly.

Tooru grinned as they approached. In a swift motion, he stood as they reached the table. “Yuta! it’s good to see you”

Yuta smiled and openly hugged the younger man “Tooru, I wasn’t aware you were on this ship” He turned, narrowing his eyes at Tobio “Did you forget to inform me of Tooru boarding”

“Tobio-chan was unaware of my travels” Tooru stated grinning “I found him on deck earlier and surprised him, it probably slipped his mind to mention it.”

“Yes, Tobio’s mind does tend to wonder. Well, It’s great to see you” He said taking his seat beside Tooru “How is your family doing?”

Tobio took a seat on the other side of his father. Kiyoko was urged to sit beside him and her father beside her. There were three seats still empty, Tobio prayed no one else would join them. Sadly that was not to be so, shortly after they had seated three more people joined them, two of them were unknown to Tobio, but that was not so for the last person. A tall, young man with blonde hair and glasses took a seat opposite him. Behind stood a nervous young man, Tobio assumed it was Kei’s valet, he had dark brown hair styled back neatly, his face speckled with freckles. He didn’t recall ever seeing the young man before, he assumed he was newly employed.

“Tobio,” He said before motioning to the smaller man behind him“This is my Valet Tadashi Yamaguchi” The valet in question bowed politely.

“Kei” Tobio replied.

Two more men joined their table, Tooru stood excitedly waving to them “Koushi! Keiji!” he greeted happily before turning to Yuta and doing introductions “This is Koushi Sugawara and Keiji Akaashi, they are friends from my university days” He paused letting the two man talk. Koushi was the man with silver hair and a kind smile. Keiji had black hair and a blank look on his face. “This is my childhood friend Tobio, his father Yuta, Mr Shimizu and his lovely daughter Kiyoko and the blonde with an unhappy face is Kei a school friend of Tobio’s”

“I wouldn’t call us friends” The blonde muttered. It was true they had known each other in school, but they had never got a long very well. Tobio had found him to be abrupt and sarcastic, though he could not deny that he was a very well educated man, topping every class. Though he never hesitated to make comments about Tobio’s lack of knowledge.

Again, they broke into polite chatter as their meals began to be served. Tobio opted to only talk if needed. Instead, he spent his time watching the people around him, particularly his father, who was enjoying himself catching up with Tooru. Tobio wasn’t the smartest person but even he knew that his father would have preferred to have a son like Tooru, to be smart, confident and charismatic. Instead, Tobio was insecure, awkward and socially incompetent. As they finished their desert, his father stood gently tapping on his glass to gain everyones attention, Tobio felt his stomach twist uneasily.

“Thank you for all making dinner enjoyable. I hope we can all continue this in the smoking room” He paused and glanced down at Tobio “But before we do, I wish to announce a very important piece of news. My son Tobio here is to be married once we rich America”

“What?!”

His father continued, ignoring his objection. “Eiji here has agreed it will be of great profit to have Tobio and Kiyoko marry. It will strengthen our bonds I guess you could say. So let us toast to Tobio and Kiyoko’s marriage”

Every held up their glasses and cheered. Anger boiled up inside Tobio as he stood abruptly cutting off the cheers. “Father, did you not think to ask my opinion on such an important matter?”

Yuta shrugged “Kiyoko is a fine women, I am merely doing you a favour”

There was so many things Tobio wanted to say to his father right now. With a glance around the table, he noticed everyone’s eyes on him. It would be unwise to make a scene. Instead, he muttered a quiet ‘Excuse me’ and made a quick exit before anyone could stop him.

Briskly he walked the maze of corridors, until he ended up out on the decks. The cool air whipped around him as he pulled a cigarette from his pocket and lit it. Keeping his brisk pace he headed for the stern of the ship. He didn’t smoke often, only when he was stressed. If there was ever a time for it, it was now.

* * *

 

Shouyou was laying on one of the benches on deck, staring up at the starry night. He had gotten bored of poker, instead opting to leave the noise of the common room to relax. He had always enjoyed staring up at the stars. It was something he and Yachi used to do at the orphanage when things got hard. He let out a nostalgic sigh, watching as the warmth of his breath caused a small cloud as footsteps from the distance grew ever closer. 

Sitting up, he spotted the young man he had seen on the docks earlier. Tobio was his name right? He watched as the man approached the railing, seemingly unaware of his presence as he blew out a puff of smoke. Shouyou pulled himself of the bench and walked over to the railing, resting his arms on it.

“Got a spare one?” He asked nodding at the cigarette.

“Aren’t you the one that stole from my father earlier”

Shouyou pouted “I didn’t steal anything!”

“Calm down dumbass, I know you didn’t,” He said pulling out his cigarette case and handing Shouyou one, carefully lighting it. “What’s your name?”

“Shouyou Hinata”

“Tobio Kageyama”

Shouyou gasped. He knew that last name from long ago back in Japan “You don’t mean Kageyama as in the most powerful Yakuza?”

Tobio narrowed his eyes “How do you know that?”

“I grew up in Japan” Shouyou stated vaguely, it’s not that he was scared of the yakuza, Shouyou just didn’t like talking about his past. “My home was in part of the area run by them”

Tobio sighed “Yeah that’s my family, not that I have much interest in it all”

Shouyou tilted his head as he took a strong breath in before letting out a breath of smoke “I don’t know why you're complaining, you have everything so easy”

Tobio sent him a glare “It might seem that way to you, but I envy your freedom”

Shouyou snorted “I may have freedom, but what use is it without having the money to enjoy it”

They slipped into a thoughtful silence. Shouyou wasn’t sure what Tobio was thinking about, but his mind wondered to what he would do if he had such wealth. If he was to be completely honest to himself he wouldn’t know what to do. He probably would never had met the people he calls his family. He finished his cigarette, flicking the butt out into the ocean before he turned leaning his back against the railing.

“If you had the money, what would you do?” Tobio asked breaking the silence as he flicked the butt of his cigarette overboard.

Shouyou grinned, tilting his head to look at the other man “Travel some more before settling down”

Tobio raised an eyebrow “May I ask how you manage to travel if you are so…”

“Poor” Shouyou supplied with a laugh “I have a little help from some friends”

“Why do I get the feeling you do something illegal”

Shouyou laughed and the sound echoed through Tobio’s head “Say’s the son of a yakuza boss, let’s just say you don’t want to play poker against my friends”

“I never said I was like my father” Tobio smirked “What makes you think I would be bad at poker? I have spent many nights playing it with some of the guards back home”

“Trust me, I have not seen anyone beat Noya and Tanaka”

“If you have been traveling with your friends, you must be missing your family” As the last words left his mouth. Shouyou stiffened noticeably. “Sorry I didn’t mean to pry” Tobio added quietly.

“It’s ok” Shouyou replied softly pushing himself away from the railing, he fidget awkwardly, only those close to him knew about his past. Yet, part of him felt so at ease with this man he would happily tell him everything. Before he was tempted to say more, Shouyou decided it would be best to end things here. “Anyway I should be getting back before my friends worry”

Tobio sighed and turned “Yes i should be heading back inside before father comes looking for me”

Shouyou glanced over his shoulder and grinned “I hope we get to meet again, Tobio”

Shouyou walked away before the other man could respond. Once in the safe of the third class corridors, he slowed his pace, he thoughts on the tangled web of emotions mixed up inside him. He reached their room entering quietly, Yachi was already fast asleep in her bed and no sign of Noya and Tanaka, who Shouyou assumed were in the smoking room, swindling some poor soul out of their money.

Quietly, he climbed to the top bunk above Yachi, careful not to wake her and settled down into his bed. As he laid waiting for sleep to come, he replayed the evenings events, in a vain attempt to untangle his feelings. Never had he felt so willing to share his past with a stranger, let alone the son of a Yakuza boss. He sighed rolling onto his side, maybe it was just the excitement of the voyage that had him over excited. Slowly he slipped into sleep, his dreams filled with long buried memories.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am super sorry this took longer then I had planned, the friend I have helping me proofread is super busy with work so I did a quick job of editing and such so I could get this up. So there is a possibility parts may change later when I get her opinion on things.
> 
> ANYWAY please enjoy :D

April 11th 1912

Tobio was woken by the curtains on his bed being thrust open. He cringed against the bombardment of light, letting out a groan. Tobio was generally a morning person, It was part of his routine to be up and at breakfast on time, his father had continuously repeated the importance on being punctual at all things. But he had barely slept the night before, unable to turn his brain after everything that had happened in the last twenty-four hours. He sat up blinking multiple times waiting for his eyes to adjust to sudden onslaught of light. He stretched stifling a yawn as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

“Tobio, you're going to be late for breakfast” His father barked moving over to his wardrobe sifting through the multitudes of suits. “You can not keep Kiyoko waiting”

Tobio stared at his father confused “Breakfast? Kiyoko?”

Yuta sighed picking out a grey single-breasted sack suit “That’s right you left the table in a hurry last night” he paused laying the suit on the bed “After you rudely left last night, I assured Kiyoko you would be at breakfast to spend some time alone to get to know each other better”

“Father—”

“Tobio just get dressed,” Yuta said rubbing the bridge of his nose “Kiyoko will be waiting at the Cafe Parisien”

Before Tobio could even think about protesting more his father moved swiftly out of his room, the door slamming behind him. Defeated Tobio looked down at the suit laying on the bed like it were the chains locking him into his fate, he didn’t have a choice but to go. If he didn’t do what his father wanted he would be punished. With a heavy sigh, he pulled himself out of bed and began getting changed, at the very least his day suits were a lot more comfortable than his dinner suits, for that small comfort his was happy.

It didn’t take long to reach Cafe Parisien, it was located on B deck towards the stern, only a short walk from Tobio’s cabin. When he reached the cafe it was already full of people happily chatting away. It was furnished with wicker furniture, lattice decorating the walls and large windows for an open view of the ocean. He spotted Kiyoko sitting at a table for two by one of the windows, leaning on her hand her gaze looking out at the ocean. With a last check that his suit was in order, his father would never forgive if he didn’t look his best, he made his way over to her.

“E-excuse me” Tobio stuttered softly “Pardon my tardiness, my father forgot to mention anything about this meeting”

Kiyoko turned and gave him a small smile “I do believe it would have slipped his mind while drinking and gambling last night with my father” she paused motioning to the seat opposite her “please have a seat”

“Oh, right” In a rush to sit down Tobio’s elbow catches on the empty water glass, causing it to topple off the table to floor with a resounding crash. The noise of the incident drew the attention of those around them, Tobio’s cheeks reddened embarrassed as the whispers trickled around them as he muttered a quiet apology.

Tobio looked over the menu, noting that he would have to pay for the meal as it was not covered in the ticket price. Regardless of the extra cost, the cafe was buzzing with activity. A lot of the customers seemed to be around his age, from the tables close to them he caught snippets of women gossiping about fashion or a handsome bachelor, Whereas the men talked politics or business. Adjacent to the cafe was the A La Carte Restaurant which seemed equally as busy. Settling on Oatmeal, Milk toast and a coffee Tobio ordered. Kiyoko opted for fresh fruit, french toast and a cup of tea. An awkward silence fell over their table, neither sure of what to say to the other.

Tobio fidgeted in his seat, silently contemplating the right words to say to politely express his discontent with their circumstance. “Miss Shimizu”

“Kiyoko is fine,” She said “Before you say anything I wanted to express to you that, although I am not completely agreeable to the idea, I will do my utmost to be a proper wife”

Tobio stared for a moment trying to wrap his mind around what she had just sad. “So you don’t want this either?”

Kiyoko smiled “I assure my interest lies…elsewhere, but I have no authority to go against my fathers wishes”

“I am the same” Tobio admitted finally relaxing a bit “Is there really nothing we can do?”

“Unless by some miracle we are released of our duties to our fathers, I cannot see any other way” She replied smiling sadly.

“One can dream I suppose” Tobio replied sullenly.

_If only something so lucky could happen_ , Tobio thought to himself as their meals were served and they slipped into lighter topics of conversation. Tobio had not expected his morning to go so smoothly, though still saddened by the fact there was no way out of his predicament, it was reassuring to know his soon to be wife felt exactly the same. Once they finished their meals they bid each other goodbye, knowing they would most likely see each other later in the day. Not wanting to go back and be interrogated by his father, Tobio decided it was time to explore the facilities the brochure’s had boasted about.

* * *

Shouyou was completely and utterly bored. This had to be one of the things he hated the most when travelling across the ocean. There weren't many activities for the third class people to take part in. Noya had invited him to a game of poker, he had wrangled Asahi into a game again, but Shouyou turned him down. There was only so much poker he could play and lose before it began to get less amusing. Instead, he had opted to explore what he could of the ship. As expected though it wasn’t very interesting when you couldn’t access a lot of the ship. 

He was about to give up and go find Yachi when something caught his eye, it was a sign pointing in the direction of the squash court. Shouyou knew that facilities like this were strictly for first class passengers. But one little peek wouldn’t hurt. As he moved through the corridors, he couldn’t help but notice how much nicer everything was. The walls were panelled in oak and the floors carpeted. Thankfully there weren’t many people around so he was able to make his way through unnoticed. A few minutes later he found himself on F deck, peeking through the doorway to the observation deck to the squash court. After making sure no one was around he quietly opened the door and tiptoed into the room. Below him was a square room with polished wooden floors with a line going vertical along the floor, closer to the observation deck was another line going horizontal.

There were two men hitting the ball against the wall, periodically taking turns hitting the ball. Shouyou wasn’t well educated in most things, but even something that looked so simple confused him. Completely intrigued he quietly stepped closer to see better. The front of the observation deck was covered with wire, to stop any stray balls hitting anyone, Shouyou presumed. Quietly he crept forward to the wire and looked down at the two men, both dressed in sportswear. One had black hair and seemed rather solid. The other was slimmer, with silver hair and a beauty mark below his left eye. Both smiling as the hit the ball back and forth, Shouyou smiled as he watched them.

“Oi, what are you doing here”

Shouyou let out a cry and spun around “I-i-i can explain, see I was…” he paused looking at the man in front of him and promptly let out a sigh of relief “Oh thank god, it’s only you Tobio”

“What are you doing sneaking around places you shouldn’t?” Tobio asked crossing his arms across his chest.

Shouyou shrugged “I was in search of something to entertain me”

Tobio sighed “If one of the officers were to find you here, I’m sure they would not hesitate to punish you”

“Maybe so, but there is very little for someone of my class to do on this ship” Shouyou replied pouting. “It get’s rather boring drinking and gambling what little money you have away”

The sound of the rhythmic sound of the ball hitting the wall abruptly stopped. Shouyou swung around to look down on the court only to see it empty and the door to the left ajar. A warm hand wrapped around his wrist tugging him toward the door. He glanced up at Tobio to protest, but Tobio looked at him and held a finger to his lips, motioning to stay quiet. Shouyou held his breath, would he really get in so much trouble for trespassing into facilities for only the first class people. Following in a cloud of confusion he was finally jolted from his thoughts as he walked face first into the solid form of Tobio’s back.

“Ow! Why did you stop idiot” Shouyou complained rubbing his now sore nose, peeking around the taller man to see what caused the abrupt halt. The two men who had earlier been playing on the squash court stood before them. The man with the black hair was now changed into one of the ships uniforms, while the man with the silver hair was dressed in an expensive looking grey suit. Shouyou felt his stomach drop, he was in so much trouble.

“Tobio Kageyama, Fancy meeting you here,” The man with the silver hair said smiling kindly.

“Mr Sugawara” Tobio replied bowing slightly in respect

“Just Koushi or Suga would be fine Tobio” Suga smiled again and Shouyou found himself relaxing slightly.

“S-suga, I was just taking a look at some of the facilities provided,” Tobio said moving in front of Shouyou a bit more as if to hide him.

The man with the black hair moved forward, a stern look on his face “Forgive me sir but steerage passengers are not allowed”

Shouyou stepped around Tobio who had still been trying to shield him and bowed “It’s not Tobio’s fault! I simply got curious about the squash court, I’m sorry”

The man with the black hair opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by Suga’s soft voice “I don’t see any harm in letting these two gentlemen partake in a match, Daichi”

Daichi’s cheeks pinked slightly as he nodded “Maybe not, but they will have to pay” he passed his gaze landing on Shouyou “2 shillings each”

Shouyou reached into his pockets finding nothing but lint, he smiled apologetically “sorry Tobio it seems my pockets are bare”

Tobio slipped his hand into his pocket pulling out the appropriate change “I shall pay for both of us”

Daichi nodded taking the money, pointing them in the direction of the change rooms. Once changed Shouyou felt ridiculous. Being small in stature and a rather slim build meant that it was hard to find clothes that fit properly and he was used to that, but this was a whole other level. The T-shirt swam on him hanging just above his knees, while the shorts hung loosely on his hips. As he exited the change room he came face to face with Tobio who was, in turn, staring at him. There was a brief moment of silence before Tobio let out a soft chuckle.

“Perhaps you should have tried the women's clothes” He stated still chuckling.

Shouyou pouted “We’ll see who’s laughing after I win”

As the entered the squash court Daichi handed them both a racquet and the ball the Tobio “Make it a quick match, I would rather none of us get into trouble”

Shouyou grinned up at Tobio “Are you ready to lose?”

“Say’s the one who has probably never played such a sport” Tobio replied rolling his eyes as they walked onto the court.

* * *

True to their word, their match only lasted half an hour, barely giving them enough time to slip away unnoticed by the next group entering. After making their way through the maze of corridors they walked out onto the deck, the cool breeze a welcome feeling after working up a sweat playing squash. Tobio sighed leaning on the nearby railing, relishing in the what had just transpired. For the first time in his life, Tobio had done something he wanted to, and he had the best time he could ever remember having. He turned looking at the smaller man who had moved to lean on the railing too, he was smiling as he gazed out over the ocean.

“Next time I will beat you,” Shouyou said breaking the silence.

Tobio let out a breathy laugh, which surprised them both “I’m not that easy to beat, dumbass”

“Why Tobio I do believe that is the first time I have heard you laugh,” Shouyou said holding a hand to his heart, painting a shocked expression on his face.

Tobio quickly ducked his head as he felt his cheeks warm “It’s not that rare”

Shouyou hummed thoughtfully “You just always look so angry”

Tobio playfully punched the other man's arm “This is just my face dumbass”

“Well, I think it looks better when you're smiling,” Shouyou said grinning up at him.

Tobio wasn’t sure how to describe what he was feeling at this moment. A warmness he had never felt was spreading throughout him, and for the first time; for as long as he could remember, he was being treated as an equal, not for his stature in society or the money in his pocket. He smiled fondly down at the man beside him, maybe it was the fresh ocean air, but for once in his life, he felt in control and able to make his own choices.

“What else would you like to see?”

Shouyou gaped at him “What?”

“I mean what else would you like to see in first class?”

Shouyou’s brow crinkled in confusion “Isn’t it dangerous to sneak someone like me into first class area’s? you said so earlier”

Tobio shrugged “I’m feeling adventurous”

Truth be told Tobio didn’t understand why he was acting like this, but this was the happiest he had felt since he could remember, and for that reason alone he wanted to hold onto that feeling for as long as he could.

Shouyou opened his mouth only to be interrupted by a deep growling sound. Shouyou’s face reddened “It must be lunchtime,” He said placing a hand on his stomach.

“ I guess this is where we say goodbye then?” Tobio said

“For now,” Shouyou said grinning “There’s only so many places you can hide on this ship”

“It’s very large ship through” Tobio shot back

Shouyou considered this “I guess so, but I’m rather good at finding things I want”

Without another word Shouyou bounded off waving behind him, leaving Tobio to stare after him. A small smile crept across his face as he watched Shouyou until he disappeared. With a sigh he turned making his way slowly to his room, hoping to slip into his room without his father seeing him.

* * *

Shouyou hummed as he weaved his way through the corridors towards the third class dining room, he couldn’t wait to see what they were serving for lunch. A fond smile crept onto his face as he thought about his morning adventure, the more he got to know Tobio the less uptight and scary he seemed. He rounded the corner and was stopped abruptly in his tracks by a wall. As he fell ungraciously onto the ground he looked up, it wasn’t a wall, it was Asahi.

“Oh my goodness, Shouyou are you ok?” He was spluttering holding out a hand to help him up.

Shouyou took Asahi his hand to stand up “I’m fine”

“I’m so sorry” Asahi apologised looking down at him worried “Are you sure you didn’t hurt anything?”

Shouyou smiled “I’m ok Asahi, what are you doing down here anyway?”

“Oh, I was looking for Noya” He replied softly fidgeting with his hands.

Shouyou eyed Asahi a moment before grabbing his wrist and tugging him to follow him “Noya will always be in one of two places, well three if you count when he needs to sleep”

“Where are these places?”

“Dining room, he doesn’t miss an opportunity to eat and where ever they gambling is happening”

They stopped outside the dining room, glancing inside Shouyou spotted Noya instantly fighting over the last potatoes with a rather tall burly Scottish man. Before Shouyou could say anything Asahi gently pushed past him, walking into the room and right up behind Noya. Shouyou hadn’t known Asahi long but he had never seen the man show anyone any animosity, yet here he was protecting Noya, not that Noya needed protecting. Shouyou smiled leaning on the door frame as he watched the scene before him, he hoped they would see Asahi after the ship docks. He watched Noya smiling up at the taller man, Noya had taken a real liking to him and when Noya attached to someone he never liked letting them go. Shouyou vaguely wondered how Asahi would feel about travelling him smiling at the thought, Noya’s recklessness would probably send the poor man grey with stress.

“What are you smiling about”

Shouyou whipped around to see Yachi standing with her arms crossed smiling at him “Yachi, I was just watching Noya and Asahi”

Yachi glanced around him to the two men who were now sitting Noya sharing someone of his potatoes with him “Noya really likes him”

“Yeah”

“He’s not gonna want to let him go”

Shouyou sighed “I know”

Yachi slapped him on the shoulder lightly “Come on let’s see what food is left for us to eat”

They managed to gather enough leftovers for a half decent meal, Tanaka offering to share some potatoes and meat with them. After they finished eating they all decided to take some time relaxing on the deck. Shouyou leaned back letting the sun warm his face, around him people chatted happily a few kids ran around playing whatever game they could think up. Something glinting in the sunlight flickered across Shouyou’s closed eyes, opening his eye’s slowly he glanced up to see a man only slightly taller than him dressed in white long-sleeved shirt and grey suit pants, he was pointing a camera in Shouyou’s direction.

The man spotted Shouyou looking at him “S-sorry I—”

“You have a camera!” Shouyou exclaimed immediately leaping up excited “Did you take a photo of me?”

The other man fidgeted shyly “I hope you don’t mind, you just looked so happy”

“It’s fine, can I see it”

The other man frowned “You have to develop the film first”

“Oh yeah right” Shouyou mutter before thrusting his hand forward “I’m Shouyou Hinata”

The man hesitantly took the others hand “Kenma Kozuma”

“I always thought it would be nice to have a camera to catch your memories forever” Shouyou paused his smile slipping ever so slightly “Of course I could never afford one”

“Would you like to have a go?” Kenma asked pulling the strap from around his neck off and holding the camera out to him.

“Kenma” A deep voice called causing Shouyou to jump, a tall man who looked like he just rolled out of bed walked up to them “I’ve been looking everywhere for you”

Kenma shrugged “I was taking photos”

The tall man glanced down at Shouyou “Of him”

Kenma shrugged again “He looked happy”

The tall man eyed Shouyou again before shrugging “Ok, Nice to meet you shorty I’m Tetsuro Kuroo, but most people just call me Kuroo, Tetsuro is only for special people” as he said the last bit he winked over at Kenma who rolled his eyes.

“The names Shouyou not shorty”

Kurro waved him off “Kenma, Bokuto want’s to talk to us. He said, and I quote ‘I have seen an angel’”

Kenma sighed “Sounds incredibly important” he paused looking over at Shouyou “It’s was nice to meet you Shouyou”

“I can’t wait to see how my photo turned out!” Shouyou called waving them goodbye. He turned to see Yachi smiling at him “What?”

“Oh nothing, just you’re singlehandedly stripping the walls of society down” She replied

Shouyou tilted his head confused “I did not understand a word of that”

“Don’t worry I’ll tell you when your older”

Shouyou wanted to keep pushing for an answer but his words stuck in his throat when a familiar face came into view. Unfortunately Tobio was not alone, walking beside him was a very beautiful lady, in fact, Shouyou was sure it was the same women Yachi had drawn the day before. She was dressed in an elegant red day dress, covered in what Shouyou thought was a ridiculous amount of jewellery. She wore a wide-brimmed hat that was embellished with a black ribbon and red rose made of fabric. Glancing behind him his suspicions were confirmed when he saw Yachi watching them too. He returned his focus on Tobio and the mystery women, Tobio was holding his hand out to help the lady down the stairs to a lower deck, they were heading towards the bow of the ship. As Shouyou watched them something ugly curled inside of him. It was normal for people to court the opposite sex, he knew that, but if it was normal why was it bothering him so much?

* * *

Lunch had been delicious, the company on the other hand, was not so enjoyable. Tooru had decided to join him and Kiyoko for lunch, tailed by Keiji who looked like he wanted to be anywhere but with them. As soon as they had finished their meals Kiyoko invited Tobio for a walk on the deck, under the pretence of getting to know each other more. Tobio wasn’t sure what she wanted to discuss, but he knew it wasn’t about getting to know him. The walked out onto the decks in silence, as they reached a staircase going down towards the bow Tobio held his hand out to help Kiyoko down. It was nothing more than a friendly gesture to him, something that had been drilled into him since he was young. 

“Thank you,” Kiyoko said taking his hand “I apologise about the abrupt change of plans, but you seemed uncomfortable at lunch”

Tobio looked at her shocked, was he so transparent? “Tooru and I used to be friends long ago, but as we grew up we grew apart I guess”

“I think it’s more than that”

“What do you mean?”

Kiyoko shook her head “It’s not important” she paused as they approached the railing on the port side of the bow “Tobio, about our wedding…”

“Don’t worry I will play my part” Tobio said gripping the railing in front of him “I can’t promise you love, but I can take care of you”

“Are you ok with a life like that?”

“Are you?” he shot back a little harsher than intended “Sorry, I just don’t have a choice”

Kiyoko nodded sadly and glanced down the side of the ship, where third-class passengers were happily chatting and the children ran around playing “Isn’t it ironic, We have the money and leisure they don’t and yet they seem so much happier than us”

Tobio followed her gaze, his eyes immediately finding a familiar orange mop “They have more freedom than us”

A small smile touched her lips “It must be nice to be free”

A group of kids ran by them giggling as the went, lost in whatever made up game they were playing. Tobio’s mind wandered back to when he was a kid, the only friend he had ever had was Tooru. The other kids were too scared of him and his family to play with him, so what free time he had he spent with Tooru. He had thought they would be best friends forever, but things changed, it happened when he was about thirteen, Tobio started exhibiting genius level skills in anything he trained in. Tooru who was doing the same training was always one step behind him, eventually, the friend Tobio thought he would have for life, stopped coming by. He never found out the reason why, instead he let it be and moved on, though part of him would always wonder what had happened.

“Tobio?”

Suddenly sunshine blinded him, a mess of orange hair was leaning over the railing attempting to get into Tobio’s view. Snapping out of his trance, Tobio turned to see Shouyou on tiptoes leaning over the railing looking at him worried. “W-what are you doing dumbass”

“I have been calling your name for the last few minutes, what were you thinking about?” Shouyou asked curiously.

“Nothing important” Tobio mumbled, “What do you want anyway?”

Shouyou frowned at him “Is that any way to talk to a friend”

“F-friend…” Tobio stared down at the smaller man, did he consider them friends? Something warmed in Tobio’s chest and a small smile touched the corner of his lips “Sorry”

“Well you're not forgiven, the poor lady with you had to talk for you”

As if just remember who he had been with he glanced around “Kiyoko?”

“Yeah, she’s over with Yachi” Shouyou replied gesturing wildly behind them.

Tobio spotted her seated next to a nervous looking blonde woman, both hunched over some paper. Kiyoko was smiling at the smaller woman next to her, Tobio hadn’t known her long, but he had never seen her look that happy.

“Oi, did you space out again?” Shouyou chastised waving a hand sporadically in front of Tobio’s face.

Tobio playfull slapped Shouyou’s hand away “Stop that, I’m just lost in thought”

“You can think?” Shouyou gasped dramatically clenching a hand in his shirt above his heart “I-I think I’m in shock”

Tobio noticed a few eyes straying their way and he turned back to the railing “Stop causing a scene”

“Why? afraid of what people will think of you for talking to someone like me”

The sharpness of Shouyou’s words cut through Tobio, wincing he turned around “I’m sorry, I..I’m…”

Shouyou sighed turned leaning his arms on the railing “It’s ok, I’m a poor worthless part of society”

“No, you’re not,” Tobio said softly turning and leaning on the railing next to him “You’re just really loud, even if you weren’t your hair is bright enough to catch anyone's attention”

“Hey,” Shouyou said gently nudging him with is hip “Are you making fun of my beautiful hair”

Tobio smiled slightly “Maybe, I mean when was the last time you brushed it?”

Shouyou gasped in mock shock at him “I’ll have you know I woke up like this and it is perfection”

“Of course no one could say no to you when you look like that” Tobio replied chuckling.

Shouyou paused taking a step back from the railing at stared at Tobio, suddenly feeling self-conscious Tobio folded his arms over his chest “W-what?”

Shouyou smiled at him “Your natural smile is a lot nicer than your fake one”

“Fake one?”

“Yeah the one I have seen you make to other people in your class”

“Are you stalking me?” Tobio shot back trying to slow his now racing heart.

Shouyou snorted “Yes Tobio, I’m stalking you, I live to watch your every move” he paused slapping him gently on the shoulder “No, I have just seen you do it occasionally to people in your class, idiot”

Tobio looked down at the small man and smiled “You’re totally a stalker then, dumbass”

Tobio spent the majority of the afternoon with Shouyou, Kiyoko and Yachi (Who seemed rather scared of him) on deck talking and sharing stories. Tobio found Shouyou’s stories the most interesting, hearing about all the adventures they had in other countries, the mischief they got into, it seemed so thrilling. He knew that people were watching them curiously, some even made rude comments, Shouyou and Yachi never flinched once though and Tobio began to admire them. Kiyoko was having a good time talking to Yachi it seemed, which brought a smile to Tobio’s face, what would his father say if he saw them right now. Tobio was lost in a story Shouyou was telling them about a brawl one of their friends had got into while they were in Scotland.

“This guy was close to seven foot, Noya only came up to his waist and…”

“Tobio-chan!”

Tobio’s heart stopped “Tooru”

Tooru smiled taking in the scene “Here I was thinking you and Kiyoko would like some company on deck” He eyed Shouyou and Yachi “Seem’s I was wrong”

“Did you want something Tooru?”

“Am I not allowed to spend time with my dear old friend?”

Tobio sighed “You have barely talked to me in last five years”

Tooru frowned “I am ever so sorry, you’ll understand when you take over for your father” He paused smiling “Work has a way of taking away your social life”

“We can talk at dinner” Tobio muttered through gritted teeth.

“Dinner! what I wonderful idea Tobio-chan!” Tooru smiled and Tobio’s blood ran cold “Why don’t your little friends join us for dinner tomorrow night”

“Too—”

“Sounds fun” Shouyou cut him off standing up “I look forward to meeting all of Tobio’s friends”

Tooru glared down at Shouyou “Yes, it will be a very interesting night” he paused glancing over to Tobio “See you at dinner Tobio-chan”

Tobio watched Tooru leave and cursed under his breath. He didn’t know what Tooru was up to, but he didn’t like it one bit. Not long after Tobio and Kiyoko excused themselves to get ready for dinner, promising to meet with them the next day to talk about Tooru’s invitation.

Tobio made it through dinner relatively unscathed, except for Tooru’s smug smile the whole night. He skipped the brandy and gambling as always in favour of a good nights rest, yet here he was laying in bed staring up at the canopy of his fourposter bed, sleep evading him. He did not like the idea of Shouyou and Yachi joining them for dinner the following night. It wasn’t because he was ashamed, he was worried about his father was going to treat them. With a heavy sigh, he rolled over onto his side and waited for sleep to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it! if you have any random questions related to titanic stuff I drowned myself in research and am now a living breathing titanic knowledge machine lol
> 
> Any feedback is appreciated and also let me know if you spot yacht where Yachi is meant to be, my computer keeps changing it on me lol


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, it kind of got away from me so I decided to halve it so I could post you guys something :)

April 12th 1912

Shouyou was up at the crack of dawn, a bundle of nerves and excitement. After staring up at the white ceiling above him for half an hour, he decided to go for a walk before breakfast was served. Having memorised the corridors fairly well, Shouyou made his way quickly out onto the decks, the sun was beginning to peak over the horizon. A slight shiver ran down his spine, this mornings air was a little cooler then yesterdays, but the sky remained clear. Apart from the officers and the odd early riser, Shouyou was the only other person about. Finding a bench on the poop deck, he really wondered who had decided to name that, he laid back and stared up at the morning sky, watching the colours change as the sun rose higher.

“Though I would find you out here”

“I thought you were sleeping” Shouyou replied sitting up with a smile “Did I wake you when I left?”

Yachi shook her head “For some reason, I can’t seem to sleep well”

“Seasickness?” Shouyou enquired with a frown, after the time they had spent travelling he was sure none of them had experienced sea sickness for quite some time.

Yachi’s smile dropped “No, I’m not sure why I just can’t seem to relax”

Shouyou offered her a comforting smile “Don’t worry, soon we will be starting a new adventure in America”

“You’re probably right,” Yachi said a small smile touching her lips as she took a seat beside Shouyou “It’s possible I am just worried about tonight”

Of course, she would be worried about their impending dinner date that evening “It will be fine”

Yachi narrowed her gaze at him “Shouyou, did it ever occur to you that we were invited to merely be the source of the evening's entertainment?”

Shouyou blinked at her, completely confused about what she meant “But we will make it fun”

Yachi sighed “I mean, they will no doubt make complete fools of us as their source of entertainment”

Shouyous jaw dropped in silent realisation “Well, when you put it that way…”

“I think it would be wise to not go tonight”

“But Yachi, I can’t miss this opportunity, I would forever hate myself if I did” He paused smiling “When have we ever let the upper classes bring us down”

Yachi let out a defeated sigh “Let us not think about it now, we should get some breakfast before it gets busy”

Shouyou followed Yachi, making idle chatter about how maze like the corridors were, in a vain attempt to relax her. Part of him understood her worry but was never one to worry about what people thought of him. He may not have money coming out his ears, or massive feasts for each meal, but that was why he lived each day as if it was his last. He had made a promise to himself that he would take every opportunity as it came, so he could see the things his mother and sister never had the chance to.

Breakfast was a rather boring affair, just as they finished up eating Noya and Tanaka joined them still rubbing the sleep from their eyes, muttering something about a big paying game of Cribbage happening that day. After Yachi, who was not well learned in card games, asked what it was, Shouyou took his opportunity to sneak away. He loved hanging out with his friends, but he had planned another mission into forbidden territory, to quench his curiosity. Part of him was hoping to run into Tobio again. Although he would see him tonight, part of him ached to see him again and it was something he couldn’t understand. He had only known the man for two days, not nearly enough time to get to know anyone, and yet he had connected to him on a level so deep he couldn’t even explain it.

After arriving out on deck, the cool air whipping around him, Shouyou looked to the upper decks, mentally counting the number of officers prowling the decks. He let out a sigh, it wouldn’t be easy getting past them, especially when he stood out like a sore thumb in his well-worn clothes. As he glanced around he spotted a familiar mop of blonde hair, Kenma had his back to Shouyou on the deck above, his camera pointing out in front of him as he angled his shot. With a quick glance around him, Shouyou quickly ran up some nearby stairs.

“Kenma!” he called out making the other man jump.

Kenma turned around “Shouyou, are you trying to get in trouble?”

Shouyou grinned “I like living life dangerously”he paused nodding at the camera “Getting some good photo’s today?”

Kenma hummed in response nodding, his eyes locking with Shouyou’s “So why are you trying to get yourself into trouble?”

“uh, I get so bored down below,” Shouyou said leaning his back against the nearby railing “Besides I need to do research”

“Research?” Kenma asked cocking his head to the side

“My friend Yachi and I were invited to dine in first-class tonight by one of Tobio’s friends”

“Tobio?”

Shouyou blushed slightly “Oh, uh, he’s a friend I met on here”

Kenma frowned “You are aware that they are probably using you for entertainment purposes”

“You sound like Yachi” Shouyou pouted turning his gaze to the ocean “You're probably right, but I can’t turn down an opportunity like this”

Kenma sighed “What are you planning to wear?”

Shouyou gestured to his attire “I don’t have anything nicer”

Kenma hummed fiddling with his camera “I might be able to help you” he paused and added softly “And your friend Yachi too”

Shouyou smiled blindingly “Really?!”

“Meet me here before dinner,” Kenma said softly “I can’t guarantee my clothes will be as glamorous as first class but it should be enough to fit in”

Shouyou leapt forward hugging Kenma “You’re the best Kenma!”

Kenma stiffened in his embrace, his eyes darting around “Shouyou…people are looking”

“Oh, sorry” Shouyou muttered sheepishly letting go.

Looking over Kenma’s shoulder, Shouyou noticed an officer making his way down the deck. Bidding Kenma a quick goodbye, he escaped before being noticed. Entering the maze of third class corridors once more, Shouyou couldn’t help but even more excited for dinner to come. He couldn’t wait to tell Yachi, surely she would feel better knowing someone would help them look more suitable.

* * *

When Tobio had been awoken he had planned to sneak off before breakfast, unfortunately, Tooru had bumped into him in the corridor and dragged him along to breakfast with his friends at The Palm Court. The cafe itself was split into two on either side of the ship, decorated in with wicker furniture spread on the checkered tiled floor. There were many potted plants scattered around and the walls had live ivy growing along the trellises. Many of the occupants were similar in age to Tobio, similar to the crowd that occupied Cafe Parisien.

“Tobio-chan, please pay attention” Tooru chided him.

Tobio glanced around the table, all eyes were on him “I apologise”

Tooru sighed “Something on your mind Tobio-chan?”

“Not particularly,” Tobio said before pacing a piece of bacon in his mouth.

Tooru smirked, “Is a particular redhead on your mind dear Tobio-chan?” Tobio sucked in a breath inadvertently sucking the bacon in as well, causing him to cough and spluttering. Tooru chuckled “It would seem I am correct”

Koushi gave Tobio a sympathetic look before turning to Tooru “Tooru stop tormenting the poor boy”

“But Kou-chan he makes it to easy” Tooru muttered pouting.

“I am sure Tobio is allowed to make friends with whoever he sees fit” Koushi stated smiling sweetly.

Tooru sighed pacing his cutlery down and dabbing his mouth his napkin “Well I’m sure his father will have something to say when he meets the boy tonight”

Tobio felt Koushi and Keiji’s eyes fall on him, waiting for confirmation possibly. Tobio bit the inside of his cheek as he placed his cutlery down, lifting his gaze to Tooru’s. There were many things Tobio wanted to say to Tooru, most of it was not suitable table talk. Instead, he stood excusing himself, no longer feeling hungry. He had made out onto the first-class promenade deck before a voice stopped him.

“Tobio”

Tobio turned to face Koushi “I know what you're going to say, but don’t worry I plan to try and stop him coming”

Koushi smiled “actually I was going to ask if you’re ok, I know Tooru can be…difficult to deal with sometimes”

Tobio huffed out a laugh “Trust me I am well aware of how Tooru works” he paused meeting Koushi’s gaze “but thank you”

Koushi smiled “I can only assume the person Tooru was talking about was the one you were with yesterday”

Tobio nodded “Tooru saw us together on deck and invited him to dinner knowing how my father would react”

“He does like to cause drama” Koushi sighed “Do you think you will be able to talk him out of coming?”

Tobio paused, Shouyou’s image filling his head “I don’t know”

“At the very least you both have me on your side,” Koushi said patting Tobio on the shoulder gently “Now if you excuse me I have a game of Squash booked”

Tobio watched Koushi walk away, two thoughts, in particular, coming to mind. How did Tooru make such a nice friend and Koushi must really like playing squash. Sighing he turned to look out over the ocean, it was another clear day the sunlight reflecting off the shimmering ocean. Moving to the railing Tobio looked down at the decks below, in some vague hope of spotting Shouyou. But the familiar mop of bright orange was nowhere to be seen. With nothing to do Tobio decided to investigate more of the facilities that were offered.

After debating on which ones he wanted to investigate, Tobio had decided on either the pool or the Turkish baths. Since they were located across the corridor from each other he could decide when he arrived there which one he wanted to try. After navigating around the corridors, he honestly wished he had a map with him, he arrived at the right corridor only to be met with the one person he had been hoping to see.

“Shouyou”

Shouyou jumped letting out an indignant squeak as he turned around “Tobio, don’t scare me like that”

Tobio sighed “Is it your aim to sneak into every facility possible?”

“Maybe” Shouyou grinned “I am only trying to enjoy myself”

“Or get yourself in serious trouble” Tobio added crossing his arms.

Shouyou pouted “At least I know how to have fun”

Tobio sighed “So where were you planning on going now?”

Shouyou fidgeted “Well, I would like to try the pool but…”

“But?”

Tobio sucked in a breath as Amber eyes locked with his “Promise not to laugh?”

“I rarely laugh” Tobio stated.

Shouyou narrowed his eyes “You have to promise not to laugh”

Tobio sighed “Fine, I promise I won't laugh”

Shouyou took a breath “I can’t swim”

“You can’t swim?” Tobio raised an eyebrow “You’re on a ship in the middle of the ocean and you can't swim?”

“Well it's unlikely for the ship to sink” Shouyou glared “Besides there's lifeboats”

Tobio had heard rumours that the Titanic did not have enough lifeboats to hold all the passengers aboard, part of him wanted to mention the to Shouyou. But decided it was probably nothing he needed to be aware of. Instead, Tobio cleared his throat and held a hand out to Shouyou, earning him a confused look.

“If you want, I can teach you to swim” Tobio muttered his cheeks heating up.

Shouyou’s face lit up “Really! Thank you Tobio!”

Before Tobio could comprehend what was happening, something heavy hit his chest. Shouyou had lept at him wrapping his arms around Tobio’s neck, he could feel Shouyou’s hot breath on his neck. A shiver ran down Tobio’s spine as the heat began to pool deep inside of him. Gently he moved his hands up gently placing them on Shouyou’s back, the movement caused Shouyou to stiffen slightly, yet he didn’t pull away. Everything in him screamed to not let go, but Tobio knew nothing good would come of them being seen like this. Every so gently he moved his hands to Shouyou’s side and gently pushed him away.

“Y-you’re welcome dumbass” Tobio muttered well aware of how red his face must be, turning away he pulled open the pool door “Well shall we?”

“uh, y-yes we…of course” Shouyou muttered ducking through the door.

Once in the room, they were met with warm air from the heated pool, The room itself was tiled in blue and white linoleum, and there was a marble stair with teak footholds that descended into the pool. To the left of them were thirteen change cubicles and two shower stalls. A tall man with light brown hair and green eyes greeted them with a friendly smile.

“Good morning gentlemen, My name is Makoto Tachibana and I am your attendant for the day. How can I help you two?” his eyes lingered on Shouyou.

“We would like to swim, I will be paying for both of us” Tobio stated.

Makoto cleared his throat “Sir, you are aware steerage passengers are not allowed in this facility”

“I am well aware, but as I stated before I shall be paying for us both and we promise not to cause any trouble”

Makoto looked between them both before a voice called out from the pool “Just let them swim Makoto”

“But Haru…”

Haru in questions was a man, slimmer in build then Makoto, with black hair and blue eyes that matched the ocean. He sighed as he floated around the pool “Just let them be free”

Makoto sighed “Alright I will let you both swim, but I don’t want any trouble”

They both agreed as the man found them swimming costumes and guided them to the change rooms. Before they entered the change rooms Shouyou grabbed Tobio’s wrist “Hey Tobio, are you related to the man in the pool?”

Tobio stared at him “Of course not why would you think that?”

Shouyou shrugged as he let go and walked into his change room “You look alike that’s all”

* * *

Shouyou had never worn a swimming costume in his life, he had seen other people in them. As he stripped down he eyed the swimming costume in front of him, it was a black knee-length onesie with short sleeves. As he shimmed his way into it, he became aware of how tight it was. Of course, he knew most swimsuits were tight fitting but hadn’t expected it to cling to him this much. Tugging at the at the clingy material he sighed, he was the one that wanted to do this after all. 

“Did you get lost dumbass?”

Shouyou snorted pushing the curtain open and stepping, whatever comment he was about to say died in his throat as he took in Tobio. His costume was the same as Shouyou’s but it was navy, it fitted snuggly around Tobio’s slim but muscular frame. Shouyou suddenly felt self-conscious of his skinny build, he had some muscle but not nearly as much as Tobio did. He felt his cheeks heat up and looked away, hoping Tobio couldn’t see his blush.

“We should get started” Tobio stated walking over the shallow end and climbing down the stairs once in the water he looked up at Shouyou who was eyeing the water cautiously. “If you want to learn to swim you need to get in the water”

Shouyou hesitated strongly gripping the railing next to him “You promise not to let me drown”

“I won’t let you drown” Tobio replied sighing “I don’t particularly want to be labelled a murderer”

“Just promise me”

Tobio locked eyes with Shouyou “I promise not to let you drown” he held his hand out “Come on, the water is heated”

Shouyou took a deep breath and took Tobio’s hand as he entered the water. The water was pleasantly warm, Shouyou could just touch the bottom of the pool, still, he held onto Tobio’s hand like his life depended on it.

“See it’s not so bad,” Tobio said reaching his other hand out “Now hold both my hands and lift your legs”

“What?!”

“Don’t worry I will hold onto your hands, I won't let you sink” Tobio stated.

Shouyou begrudgingly did as he was told, taking Tobio’s other hand. Slowly he lifted his legs, The next thing he knew water was rushing around his face and he started kicking as he panicked. He searched forward wrapping his arms around the closest thing he could find, he coughed and furiously blinked the water out of his eyes.

“What did you panic for? I wasn’t going to let go”

Once the water cleared from Shouyou’s eyes he realised his arms were wrapped around Tobio’s neck, their faces inches apart. Shouyou’s breath caught in his throat as he stared into Tobio’s eyes, he had assumed his eyes were just dark blue, but the close he could see lighter flecks of blue within the sea of cobalt. Realising how they looked Shouyou’s face grew hot as he gently pushed himself away a bit, still holding onto Tobio’s arms though.

“S-sorry” he mumbled turning his head to hide his blush “The water hit my face and I panicked”

“It’s ok,” Tobio said softly “We can stop if you would like”

Shouyou shook his head “No, I trust you”

A hint of a smile touched Tobio’s lips as they began their lesson again, this time Shouyou kept his face out of the water. By the end of the two hours, they spent in the pool he had learnt the basics of swimming. As they climbed out of the pool Shouyou’s stomach growled informing him it was time for lunch, after drying off and changing, they thanked Makoto for letting them use the pool as they left. The corridor was quiet as the walked down it, Shouyou assumed most people were at lunch or getting ready for it.

“Shouyou”

Shouyou turned to face Tobio who had stopped a few paces back “What’s wrong Tobio?”

“Nothing, will you meet with me after lunch?” He asked as he fidgeted with the cuffs of his jacket. “I…was thinking we could use the Turkish bath”

Shouyou’s eye’s lit up “Really!”

Tobio nodded “I thought it would be nice before dinner tonight”

“I would love to, but you have already done so much I don’t want to get you in trouble”

Tobio waved a hand “Do not worry about that, shall we meet here in a couple of hours?”

Shouyou agreed and they went their separate ways. Something stirred within Shouyou, he couldn’t name what it was, but he felt the happiest he had felt in a long time. His mind wandered back to the pool, he thought about what it had felt like when his arms were wrapped around Tobio’s neck, how beautiful his eyes had looked up close, how soft his lips had looked and how he had wanted to press his lips to them. The last thought stopped him in the middle of the corridor, that was right, was it? Tobio was a man like him. Shouyou didn’t have any experience in relationships, he had never found anyone he was attracted to, until now. He frowned continuing his walk at a slower pace, two men together was something that was frowned upon and yet this feeling towards Tobio felt so right to Shouyou. How could something so wrong feel so right?

* * *

Tobio arrived in the corridor to his room in a daze, he wasn’t sure how he had found his way without getting lost with his thoughts so preoccupied. He kept replaying the moment Shouyou wrapped his arms around his neck over in his head. He knew he had just been acting on instinct, yet something had stirred in him at that moment, something that confused him. It was a feeling he had never felt before if he had to name it the word attraction would fit. Yet he had no experience with anything like this, he was unsure of what it all meant. Absently he reached a hand up to touch his neck where Shouyou’s arms had been, he knew it was wrong for two men to be attracted to each other, but it didn’t feel wrong.

“Tobio-chan! What’s got you looking so happy?”

Tobio resisted the urge to groan loudly “Nothing Tooru, just enjoying the voyage”

“That wouldn’t have anything to do with a certain little man with wild orange hair would it?” Tooru said grinning.

“What does it matter to you?” Tobio shot back narrowing his eyes.

Tooru placed a hand to his chest “My dear Tobio-chan I am your childhood friend, is it so wrong for me to look out for you”

Tobio clenched his fist “When have you ever done anything that didn’t directly benefit yourself?”

“So harsh” He gasped “I am merely trying to offer my help to the next head of the Kageyama clan”

“I can take care of myself thank you” Tobio turned to continue down the corridor to his room.

Tooru began to snicker and Tobio halted “But Tobio, whatever will happen to if your secret desires are revealed”

Fear shot through Tobio like a lightning strike, he was still trying to figure out his own emotions, the last thing he needed was Tooru telling his father. It was not the possibility of being disowned that scared him, no it was the punishment he would have to endure afterwards. His father was not a forgiving man, he proved this every day with how distant and harshly he treated his own son. If something like Tobio’s attraction to another man were to be found out, he would not only disown him, he would make sure he was rightly punished.

Swallowing Tobio turned to face Tooru with a blank look “I am not sure what you are talking about”

Tooru scoffed “You know exactly what I’m talking about, the little rat you have been prancing around with”

“I am merely interested in how those people live,” Tobio said trying to push down any urge to defend Shouyou’s honour down.

“I guess we will see how things go at dinner tonight,” Tooru said pushing past Tobio “If you excuse me I have a lunch date with a rather fetching French woman”

Tobio waited until Tooru was gone before he let out a breath he had been holding, Tooru was going to make dinner hell for him. Sighing he ran a hand through his hair, he couldn’t dwell on that now, he was supposed to meet Kiyoko for lunch. Vaguely he wondered if he could pretend to be feeling ill, but none of this end Kiyoko’s fault and although he wasn’t agreeable with his planned marriage to her, he quite enjoyed her company, in a purely platonic way of course.

Once he was changed he made his way to the dining room, room, he entered the reception room which was buzzing with conversation, a quick glance around told him Kiyoko had not yet arrived. Tobio fidgeted with the cuffs of his jacket, he was never one to enjoy large crowds, he caught snippets on conversations as they went by, mostly just the women gossip about their riches or whatever scandals were hot news right now.

Tobio sighed and pulled out his pocket watch to check the time, they had agreed to meet at noon and it was now fifteen minutes past. Perhaps Kiyoko wasn’t fairing well, Tobio briefly wondered if he should go to her room to check on her, he turned only to spot Kiyoko walking down the grand staircase. Tobio had been on a handful of ships in his life, but nothing seemed to compare to the Titanic. The sheer amount of detail put into everything within the first class sections amazed him, he wondered what Shouyou would think if he saw all this, compared to the stark white walls down below. Pushing the thought aside he greeted Kiyoko at the bottom of the stairs.

“How are you enjoying the voyage?” He asked conversationally as they entered the dining room, taking their seats at a small table to the port side of the ship.

“I have found the library a good place to spend my time” She replied “I saw some books on art that I thought Hitoka would enjoy”

Tobio glanced at her confused “Hitoka?”

Kiyoko smiled “Shouyou’s friend”

Tobio searched through the archives of his brain in an attempt to put a face to the name, he eventually came up with the petite blond women Shouyou had been with on deck the day before. If he remembered correctly, Kiyoko had taken a liking to her and her sketches. Tobio enjoyed art, but he was hopeless at anything other taking photographs.

“Yes, I do recall her being with him yesterday” he replied picking up a nearby menu.

Kiyoko nodded “She will be joining us for dinner as well”

Tobio’s grip tightened on the menu, something heavy settled into the depths of his stomach, whilst a tightness gripped his throat. “As a date?”

“Although I do believe they don’t have any deeper feelings for each other I would assume that is what it will be seen as,” Kiyoko said glancing over her menu.

Tobio licked his lips, the tightness loosening slightly around his throat “Tonight will not be an easy affair”

Kiyoko sighed gently placing her menu down on the table “I couldn’t imagine it ever being easy”

“I am not fully aware of Tooru’s motives, but I am sure he has something planned,” Tobio said softly placing his menu to the side.

“Excuse me sir and madam are you ready to place your order?” a deep voice interjected, sounding slightly nervous.

Tobio glanced up at the tall man, his long brown hair was tied back in a small ponytail and he looked like he needed a good shave. Though he seemed to look rather tough, his postured was closed in a nervous position. “I will have the corned beef”

Kiyoko glanced back down at her menu before adding quietly “I’ll have the Chicken A La Maryland”

“Certainly, your meals shouldn’t belong” He said bowing once more before taking his leave.

They lapsed into a comfortable silence, which Tobio was grateful for, he was not one that enjoyed awkward small talk. His thoughts turned to what awaited when they docked in New York, he was sure his father would organise his marriage quickly. Tobio frowned at the thought, something in him disagreed with the idea of a loveless marriage. It’s not like he didn’t enjoy Kiyoko’s company, he was sure they would get along well enough in a marriage, but something about it seemed unfulfilling.

They made polite talk as they enjoyed their lunch, Tobio was well aware that his father had entered the dining room midway through their meal, most likely to see how the newly decided relationship was developing. Tobio ate mechanically, not even register the taste of the food, a mixture of emotions swirled around inside him, still, he held his composure and finished his meal.As he bid farewell to Kiyoko, who was going to spend some time in the Reading and Writing room, he bent down aplanted a soft kiss to the back of her hand, merely to please his father who was watching them closely. Once Kiyoko had left he turned to see his father smiling smugly towards him, very slightly he raised his wine glass as an approving gesture, Tobio nodded his head swelling the overwhelming nauseous sensation down. He had to get through this, he didn’t have any other choice but to get through it.

* * *

Shouyou spent the majority of his afternoon laying on the deck or playing with the children running around. One girl, in particular, he became fond off, she had curly blonde hair and blue eyes and was full of energy. Something about her reminded him of what his sister was like, what she would still be like if she were still alive. A small commotion caught his attention, he spotted a group of children confronting the young girl as she clung to worn cloth-peg doll. Decided he didn’t like how scared and upset she looked he would help her.

“What seems to be the problem here,” He said smiling at them.

“She wanted to play leapfrog, we said she could if she gave us her doll,” One girl said

“We let her play so now she owes us that doll” another added

Shouyou pressed a finger to his lip and knelt in front of the girl “What’s your name”

She glanced warily up at him before adding softly “Anna”

“It’s nice to meet you Anna my name is Shouyou”

“That’s a weird name,” She said wrinkling her nose.

Shouyou chuckled “Where I’m from its not so weird” he paused “Now did you promise to give them your doll”

“Y-yes…but I don’t want to now, my mama made this for me and cause she’s not here any more daddy says she watches over me through the doll”

Shouyou’s heart broke, so the poor girl had lost her mother too “Well you shouldn’t have promised to give them the doll if it was so important”

She frowned “I know, but I really wanted to play with them”

Shouyou turned the group of children “Is there a reason she couldn’t play with you?”

They fidgeted before someone spoke up “We were playing leapfrog and she is so small she probably couldn’t jump high enough”

This was familiar territory for Shouyou, he had been singled out because he was so small too.

“Never underestimate anyone because of their size,” He said before jumping as high as he could, which was roughly over a metre high, the kids gasped in awe at him as he landed. Shouts of praise flew around and Shouyou couldn’t help feeling a little special in that moment.

“Now this—” he cut off turning to Anna “What is your dolls name?”

“Her name is Mary after my mama”

Shouyou’s heart melted “Now let’s leave Mary to watch over Anna and you all play nicely together” He watched them run off all trying to out jump each other on the way, a tugging at the hem of his shirt caught his attention.

“Anna, aren’t you going to go play?”

“Mary says thank you,” She said holding the doll out.

Shouyou smiled “You’re very welcome Mary”

“Where’s your mama?”

Shouyou sighed and knelt down looking into Anna’s light blue eyes “My mama is with my sister in a better place”

Anna cocked her head to the side “Heaven”

“Yeah, something like that” He smiled and ruffled her hair gently “You remind me of my sister”

“What is her name?”

Shouyou couldn’t decide whether the use of present tense was on purpose but he found it somewhat comforting “Her name is Natsu”

Anna smiled at him “I like that name”

Anna leapt forward giving him a hug before racing off after the other kids, Shouyou smiled watching them. He moved over to the railing, leaning on it his head bowed forward, the smile slowly slipping from his face into a frown. He glanced out over the ocean, hoping his mother and Natsu could somehow see what he could see. The sun was beginning to set, scowling dipping closer to the water.

I wish you both were here.

Sighing Shouyou pushed himself off the railing, wiping the tears that had pooled in the corner of his eyes. He didn’t have time to lament over the past, he was living the best life he could live and he was sure his mother and sister were watching over him every step of the way. Turning he headed back into the corridors to locate Yachi, the time to dinner was creeping ever closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed :D  
> The next chapter will cover dinner and the after events.  
> I would like to promise I would get it up in time but things keep getting my way so I will promise to try my hardest to not be so slow lol.
> 
> Also who spotted my Free! Cameos lol I couldn’t resist XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops....sorry this took so long! Enjoy!!

April 12 1912 5:15pm

 

Shouyou and Yachi watched the sun set into the ocean as they waited on deck for Kenma, they weren’t meant to meet him at exactly five, but they were running late after getting a little lost in the corridors. Shouyou glanced round, panic started to bubble in his stomach, what if Kenma forgot? No, he wouldn’t forget, Kenma seemed far to nice to back out of his promise. Sighing Shouyou leant his back against the railing and glanced sideways at Yachi, who looked like she was about to be sick.

“It will be ok Yachi,” he said softly.

Yachi eyed him and shook her head “I wish I could be as carefree as you are”

Shouyou smiled and shrugged “It’s a talent of mine”

Yachi let out a small laugh and Shouyou took it as an accomplishment to distract her a bit. Yachi always had a tendency to worry more than the others ever did, really without her worry they would probably all be dead by now. None of the men thought their actions through very well and that matched with Noya’s tendency to get into fights was not a good mix at all. A familiar mop of blonde hair came towards them and Shouyou smiled broadly.

“Kenma!” he called waving excitedly.

“I apologise for my tardiness, I got a little lost” Kenma muttered softly the tips of his ears turning a very slight pink in embarrassment.

Shouyou smiled “That happens to me all the time and on a ship this big it seems rather easy to get lost”

Kenma smiled slightly “Shall we head to my quarters”

“I don’t mean to be rude,” Yachi said shifting nervously “I understand you being able to help Shouyou with proper attire but how are you able to help me?”

Kenma glanced around warily “I will explain when we are in private”

Shouyou could see that Yachi was apprehensive about the situation, smiling reassuringly at her Shouyou took her hand and followed behind Kenma. He wasn’t sure himself how Kenma was going to help Yachi, but maybe he had a sister or friend that had some clothes for her. Carefully avoiding any officers and ignoring the looks people sent their way, they made it to Kenma’s cabin which was located on C deck. With a quick glance at the door, Shouyou noticed it was number 62.

“This is the sitting room,” Kenma said opening the door and stepping aside to let them through.

Shouyou and Yachi let out gasps as the looked around the room, the size its self was at least double if not more the size of their own room, the walls were decorated with oak panelling with intricate designs inlaid in them. The furniture was like nothing Shouyou had ever seen, the tables looked mostly Mahogany patterned with beautiful designs that had gold trimmings. The chairs and sofas were upholstered in expensive looking maroon fabric in various patterns. Shouyou felt a small pull of jealousy at the luxuries the upper class had in their daily lives, while so many others struggled to make ends meet.

A small smile played on Kenma’s lips as he watched Shouyou flit around the room excitedly “A little bit different from the third class I imagine”

“That’s an understatement, try a lot different” Shouyou mumbled gently running a hand along a nearby table.

Kenma proceeded to door on the right-hand side his hand resting on the doorknob as he waited for the other two to follow him. Shouyou watched him curiously, he seemed rather nervous about something. Before he had the chance to question if something was wrong the door to the hallway flung open and Kuroo stepped into the room, a stern look on his face. He scanned the room he’s finally landing on Kenma. Closing the door behind him he made his way over the smaller man.

“Kenma, I do not think this is wise,” Kuroo said frowning.

Kenma sighed “I understand your worry Kuroo but this is my choice” he paused glancing at Shouyou who was utterly confused as to what was happening “I believe they can be trusted”

Kuroo turned to other two and eyed them, Yachi visibly shrunk back moving behind Shouyou for protection “If either of you breaks Kenma’s trust I will make your life a living hell”

“I don’t understand,” Shouyou said well and truly confused “I would never want to hurt Kenma”

“Time will tell,” Kurro said folding his arms over his chest.

“Kuroo” Kenma warned, Kuroo threw his hands up in defeat moved to sit on the sofa “I am sorry Kuroo and I are…very close and he sees it as his spot to protect me” he paused taking a breath “What I am about to tell you cannot be repeated to anyone” O

Both Shouyou and Yachi agreed to keep whatever this secret was, as Kenma preceded to open the door explaining this was the bedroom. A gasp escaped Shouyou’s lips as he followed Kenma into the room. The bedroom was a completely different design to the sitting room, the walls were panelled white, with the furniture matching that with upholstered green patterned fabric on them. There were two beds in the room, which slightly confused Shouyou, but he decided to leave Kenma’s private life alone. Instead, he watched as Yachi ran a hand over the dressing table, Shouyou knew she had always dreamt of having an elegant room such as this one. Kenma was standing by the wardrobe watching them with a slightly bemused look. Without another word, Kenma opened the doors of wardrobe to reveal one half filled with suits while the other with rather fancy looking gowns.

Yachi gasped softly and walked forward ever so gently touching some of the fabric “These are beautiful, who’s are they?”

Kenma bit his lip “This is hard to explain, so to put it simply, I enjoy wearing gowns sometimes”

Shouyou could tell this was something Kenma didn’t share with many people, it was something not very welcomed into society, men were men and women were women, you couldn’t be both. The silence started to suffocate the room and Shouyou could see the panic started to form on Kenma’s face. He knew he needed to say something, anything to comfort Kenma but he was at a loss for words.

“I find that rather inspiring” Yachi broke the silence softly “I believe it is a very courageous thing to be able to embrace what you love, even when society is incredibly closed minded”

Kenma visibly relaxed a bit, but his glance wandered nervously over to Shouyou “I-I know it’s not something normal people do—”

“I think your amazing” Shouyou said grinning.

Kenma smiled “Thank you, for being understanding”

“Well it seems I was wrong” They turned to see Kuroo leaning on the doorframe smiling “I’m sorry to have doubted your judgement Kenma, I should have been more supportive”

“You were merely worried for my well being, I couldn’t ask for more from you” Kenma replied a gentle smile touching his lips.

Shouyou suddenly felt like he was intruding on a rather intimate moment “Ahem, So would one of these suits fit me?”

“One of mine should fit you well enough, Kuroo’s would be immensely large on you” Kenma added amused at the idea of Shouyou in a large suite.

“Before anything shorty, you both need to bathe,” Kuroo said shutting the wardrobe “there is bathroom through the other door there, it is joined with the other cabin but our friend Bokuto is staying there so he shouldn’t mind”

“Kuroo, could you please get a maid to help Yachi get dressed, the corset’s a rather hard to try and do by yourself and it would be uncivilised of either of us to help her”

“As always you are right, I will see if I can find Yui, She’s less likely to gossip about this” He agreed as he left the room.

Shouyou was excited to see what the first class baths looked like, he couldn’t wait for his turn. When his turn came he was not disappointed the water was wonderful, he could almost fall asleep in it. After making sure he washed properly, which included his messy hair which now thanks to the shampoo smelled like coconut. He dried and dressed in the undergarments Kenma had laid out for him, he eyed the black dinner suit in front of him. It was a black dress suit with a white dress shirt, matched with a black tailcoat and trousers. He began to dress, in what he hoped was the right way, a knock came from the door.

“Do you need any help Shouyou” came Kenma’s soft voice.

Shouyou glanced down, he hand managed to get the pants and dress shirt on but was struggling to understand the rest “If you wouldn’t mind, I’m not experienced with this”

Kenma chuckled as he entered the room “I thought as much”

“It seems rather odd to have so many pieces of clothing” Shouyou mused as Kenma helped finish getting him dressed.

“Trust me when I say women have it worse” Kenma added as he finished fixing Shouyou’s collar and bow tie.

“I will take your word for it” a thought suddenly struck Shouyou “Could you and Kuroo join us with Tobio for dinner?”

“I’m sorry Shouyou, you generally have to book the tables in advance, we have our own table booked” he smiled sadly. “Besides I don’t enjoy large crowds”

Shouyou sighed defeated as he sat on the bed to put the dress shoes on, standing up he looked at his reflection in the mirror, he looked rather good in the suit, though his hair still stuck out on all sorts of odd angles. After deciding they couldn’t leave his hair so wild, Kenma took to it with a brush and some gel, sleaking it down and back neatly. Once Kenma was happy with his work they met Yachi in the sitting room. Shouyou nearly tripped over in shock, she was dressed in a pink chiffon gown topped with ribbon and beadwork, it had short sleeves and low neckline. her hair was elegantly pulled back into a braided bun, topped with a glittering silver headpiece that matched the necklace wrapped around her neck.

“Yachi you look beautiful, I mean you always do it’s just…It suits you” Shouyou smiled.

“It does” Kenma agreed

Yachi blushed looking down at her attire “I’m worried I’ll ruin it”

“Don’t be” Kenma reassured her “In fact, you can keep it if you would like, as can you Shouyou”

Shouyou shook his head “That is too much Kenma, you have done more than enough for us”

“I insist”

Shouyou made a mental note to someday repay Kenma, he wasn’t sure how he was going to go about it, but he was determined to do it. Once Kenma and Kuroo dressed they gave Shouyou and Yachi a few pointers on how to act and how to use the cutlery, which confused Shouyou since how would cutlery be confusing. Kenma decided since it would be the only time in the area, he led them to the top of the grand staircase, smiling when Shouyou sighed in awe at the beautifully designed stairway topped with an elegant glass dome. As they descended Shouyou held out his arm to Yachi, smiling at how elegant they looked and felt. If only Noya and Tanaka could see them.

* * *

Tobio was waiting on the grand staircase, as ready as he would ever be for dinner tonight. He had forgotten to tell Shouyou where to meet him, if he was to turn up in his usual clothes they probably wouldn’t let him in, perhaps he should go look for him? He sighed looking up at the clock known as Honor and Glory, carefully he pulled out his pocket watch and readjusted his time. Sighing he turned to ascend the staircase to begin looking for Shouyou, though admittedly he had no clue where to start. He turned to take the stairs up, figuring starting at the top and working his way down he should run into him somewhere when he heard his name called. Turning his breath hitched in his throat, at the bottom of the stairs stood the very person he was looking for. He was dressed in an evening suit, his hair styled back neatly, Next to him was the blonde friend of his, who was also dressed rather nicely.

“I thought you may have got lost, I was about to look for you,” Tobio said he descended the stairs “Where on earth did you get these clothes, you didn’t steal them did you?”

Shouyou frowned “Of course not” he paused turning behind him where a tall man with messy black hair and a smaller man with blonde hair stood “This is Kenma Kozume and Tetsuro Kuroo, I met Kenma on deck and he offered to help us dress appropriately for this evening”

Tobio bowed his head “That was very kind of you both” he paused turning back to Shouyou and Yachi “You both look very nice this evening, I was rather worried about what you would wear”

“We wouldn’t want to embarrass you Tobio,” Shouyou said smiling “Now shall we make our way to dinner, I am…” he paused and Tobio assumed he was trying to find the more upper-class word the starving, he seemed to have gained some pointers from this Kenma fellow.

“Famished” Kenma finished for him a small smile on his lips as they turned to make their way down to the dining room.

As they walked down the stairs, he walked behind Shouyou watching as he conversed with Kenma, his arm was looped with Yachi’s and between the two people Shouyou looked rather happy. Something dark bubbled up inside Tobio, it wasn’t anger but something akin to the feeling, he would have to reflect on it later but for now, they needed to survive dinner. As they reached the dining room Kenma and Kuroo bid their farewells to join their boisterous friend who was waving them over. They reached their table, thankfully only Suga was seated at the table, he smiled and stood to welcome them.

“Good to see you again Tobio” He shook his hand before turning to Shouyou and Yachi with a knowing smile. “These must be your friends joining us”

“Yes, this is Shouyou Hinata” Tobio introduced him, worry prickling at the back of his neck that Suga might give away their secret activities.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Shouyou” Suga replied shaking Shouyou’s hand giving him a wink.

Shouyou smiled “This is my childhood friend Hitoka Yachi”

“J-just call me Yachi, everyone does” Yachi stuttered nervously.

Suga gently took Yachi’s hand and gently kissed it “Pleasure to meet you Yachi”

They took their seats, Shouyou sat to his left with Yachi next to him. Soon after Kiyoko and her father joined them, Kiyoko was dressed as lovely as usually in beautiful black dressed topped with dark red chiffon, her hair was pulled into a side bun, accentuated with a matching red ribbon. Tobio noticed her eyes fall on Yachi, she smiled fondly at the other woman and greeted them politely. Her father, on the other hand, looked at them very distastefully, only giving them a slight nod of recognition, before busying himself looking over the menu for the evening.

Tsukishima arrived shortly after with his valet in tow, muttered a half-hearted greeting to them, obviously wishing he was anywhere but there. Tobio glanced around wondering when his father and Tooru were going to join them. As if on cue Tooru came striding into the room followed by Tobio’s father, Tooru was looking rather pleased with himself, His father one the other hand looked as if something rotten was seated at their table.

“Shouyou and Yachi I am so glad you made” Tooru welcomed pausing to look over their attire “Might I say you two clean up rather well, you could almost pass as one of us”

Shouyou smile pleasantly “Almost, I must say though these collars are horribly uncomfortable”

There were a few chuckles around the table at his comment “You get used them” Suga added.

“Not that you will have much of a chance too” Tsukishima added.

“Tobio are you not going to introduce your friends to me” His father spat at him.

“Sorry father, This is Shouyou Hinata and his friend Hitoka Yachi”

Shouyou stood and offered his hand out to Yuta, who in turn looked at it in disgust but shook it nonetheless before wiping it thoroughly on a napkin. Shouyou nervously sat back down, his cheeks tinted with a slight pink, whether out of embarrassment or anger Tobio wasn’t sure. The tension in the air grew ever thicker as the polite conversation was made around the table. Shouyou looked like he wanted to be swallowed up the floor, Tobio wanted nothing more but to join in him disappearing.

“Is Keji joining us this evening?” Suga interjected breaking some of the tension.

Tooru took his seat and shook his head “No, he said he was dining with a new friend he met earlier today, some overly boisterous fellow with strange hair”

Suga raised an eyebrow “I thought Keiji found people like that a bit obnoxious?”

Tooru shrugged taking a sip of his wine “I’m not sure what he see’s, maybe the man has a business deal for him?”

Suga chuckled “Not all of us so driven on business as you are”

“I will have you know I have taken up a new hobby” Tooru spat back defensively.

“Pray, do tell us what this amazing hobby is,” Suga asked smiling mischievously.

Tooru straightened in his seat “I have been attending the Gymnasium here, to keep myself in peak condition”

Something mischievous danced around in Suga’s eyes “The gymnasium? what an interesting hobby”

“All most as interesting as your new liking of squash” Tooru shot back as the waiters began to deliver their meals.

Beside him Tobio noticed Shouyou eyeing the cutlery worried, Tobio nudged him gently with his elbow “everything ok?”

“I-I don’t remember how Kenma said the cutlery usage went” Shouyou glanced up at him nervously.

“Just work from the outside in,” Tobio said

“Shouyou” Tooru called from across the table “I’m curious, where ever did you obtain those clothes”

Shouyou glared across the table, beside him Yachi’s cheeks were tinted red and she looked intently down at the food in front of her, Shouyou smiled sweetly “Well I didn’t steal it if that’s what you mean”

“What does it matter where he acquired it, is he not dressed to you're liking?” Tobio interjected.

“My dear Tobio, that is not what I meant, I was simply curious to how he acquired them, for someone lacking in funds” Torru replied glaring back at Tobio.

“I have friends that were kind enough to help us out for this evening” Shouyou replied giving Tobio a thankful smile before digging into his food.

Tobio dipped his head as his cheeks warmed praying that Tooru didn’t notice. If it was found out how fond of Shouyou he was becoming, Tooru would do everything in his power to make his life a living hell, he was sure of it. A quick glance across the table to his father told him the torture wasn’t over just yet.

“Shouyou” Yuta spoke up as the dishes began to get cleared ready for dessert “How are the accommodations down in steerage treating you?”

“The best I have travelled in” he paused smiling “On one of our other travels we had to sleep in area’s that doubled as animal pens, let me tell you it was not an enjoyable trip” he turned to Yachi “You remember that one?”

Yachi stiffened but gave a tight nod, sending Shouyou into telling the tale of their travels. Thankfully most of their table guest listened and laughed in the appropriate places. Although Tobio himself wanted nothing more than to grab Shouyou by the hand and run away as far as possible. He glanced down to Shouyou’s hand, he had touched it before but now he found himself thinking about how soft it would be, or would it be callused? His eye’s travelled up his arm further, remember their trip to the pool and how he had been more muscular then Tobio had realised.

“Tobio?”

Tobio jumped knocking some of the remaining cutlery to the floor, internally cursing himself as one of the waiters came to bring him some clean ones “S-sorry I uh…sorry”

Glancing around the table he was met with a mixture of looks, his father looked at him with sheer disappointment and embarrassment. While Tooru was smirking smugly at him from across the table, while Shouyou laughed beside him.

“Tobio I never took you for the clumsy type,” He said clapping him on the back, his hand lingering there a few seconds too long.

Yuta cleared his throat commanding attention from the table, obviously not enjoying affectionate actions between the two men “Tobio, Eiji and I have decided on a date for you're wedding” Yuta paused a poisonous smile on his lips “We will spend a week in America, then we shall travel home where you will wed on the twentieth”

The conversation had very much died after that, with only business talk filling the silence. Tobio risked a glance beside him as they finished their dessert, Shouyou’s smile had long vanished after his father brought up his wedding plans. Tobio mentally cursed his father, he had been meaning to tell Shouyou about his impending marriage, he just never felt it was the right time. Had he now lost the friend he had just made? The thought caused a tightness to enclose itself around his chest, leaving Tobio baffled at what it meant.

* * *

 

 

Shouyou had known dinner was going to be painful, although Tooru had made quite a few tries to make fun of them, Shouyou couldn’t help feeling that there was more to it. He had even started enjoying dinner, the food was like nothing he had ever had before, and so many courses, he had never felt so full in his life. The wine he assumed was good, he wasn’t very knowledgeable about wine, it didn’t taste bad though. Everything was great until that one moment, Tobio was getting married, not an unusual occurrence, but why hadn’t Tobio mentioned it to Shouyou?

“Men, let us continue this in the smoking room,” Tooru said getting out of his seat “Tobio will you be joining us tonight?”

“You know I am not a fan of poker” Tobio replied straightening his jacket.

Tooru chuckled “Only because you are horrendous at it,” He said before turning to Shouyou “Perhaps you would like to play Shouyou?”

Shouyou shook his head “That is more Noya’s forte than mine, I believe Yachi and I shall return to steerage”

“Probably for the best, we bet rather high amounts of money,” Tooru said smiling smugly before turning away“Suga will you join us for a game?”

Suga smiled “I will pass tonight, I have an early squash game booked and I need my beauty rest”

Shouyou finally turned to look at Tobio, trying his best to hide any emotions that could be showing on his face. Part of him wanted to be as far away from Tobio as possible, but at the same time, he didn’t want to leave. But whatever pull Tobio had over him had him held in one spot awaiting Tobio’s decision.

“Hitoka,” Kiyoko said softly “Would you mind joining me in my cabin? I have something I want to show you”

Yachi looked up at him in a silent plea “I’ll be fine” He said smiling as he watched her following after Kiyoko happily.

“Shouyou—” Tobio started.

Shouyou held up a hand “It’s fine, you don’t have to explain anything, we only met a couple of days ago you have no obligation to tell me everything happening in your life” he paused an idea forming in his head, pushing the tightness in his chest away he smiled up at Tobio “since you were so kind to share first class with me tonight, let me show you how we do things in steerage”

Down in the third class area the nightly celebrations and well and truly begun, people were drinking and dancing merrily. Shouyou looked up at Tobio, who was glancing around the room curiously. Spotting Noya and Tanaka sitting at a table across the room Shouyou grabbed Tobio’s hand and led him over to the table, surprisingly Tobio’s hands were rather soft. Noya grinned as they reached the table, slightly raising an eyebrow at the joined hands.

“Shouyou looks like you survived” Noya paused looking up at Tobio “And looks like you saved one”

Shouyou chuckled “This is Tobio”

Noya jumped up “I’m Noya and this is Tanaka, Shouyou’s brothers”

“Obviously not blood related though” Tanaka added levelling Tobio with a threatening glare. “On on that note you better not harm our Shouyou in any way, or you’ll regret it”

Tobio raised an eyebrow and Shouyou stepped between them “Tanaka it’s fine, trust me you don’t want to pick on him”

“How about we break open this nice bottle of whiskey I won earlier” Noya interjected holding up the bottle in question.

“Great idea” Shouyou agreed, ushering Tobio to sit down next to him.

Noya poured them all I drink “Let’s make a toast, To new adventures!”

“New adventures” Tanaka echoed.

Shouyou glanced sideways at Tobio and smiled “and new friends”

They quickly downed their first drinks, pouring a second and so on until they had finished three-quarters of the bottle. Tanaka had moved a table over to where they were doing arm wrestling taking on the nights undefeated champion, with Noya loudly cheering him on from behind. Shouyou downed the last of the whiskey in his glass before pouring himself another one, holding the bottle to top Tobio’s glass up. Maybe it was the whiskey, maybe it was just the atmosphere, either way, Shouyou felt happier then he had been in a long time.

He watched Tobio from across the table who was watching the people dancing around cheerfully with a small smile on his flushed face. He suddenly wondered if Tobio was a good dancer, he was sure Tobio would be a graceful dancer. Before he could think twice about it, he downed the rest of his drink and grabbed Tobio’s hand and pulled him out to where everyone was dancing, at first he moved awkwardly trying to match Shouyou’s movements. Shaking his head and chuckling Shouyou took hold of Tobio’s hand while gently placing the other on his hip, ignoring the increasingly warm feeling that was settling inside him. After a couple of squashed toes they managed to get into a good rhythm to match the music, Shouyou noticed Tobio glancing around and wondered if maybe this wasn’t such a good idea until they managed to perfect a couple of spins and Tobio finally smiled ever so slightly

* * *

Tobio had lost and track of the time he had before retreating below deck with Shouyou, he had eve lost track of the number of drinks they had, the only thing he was even slightly aware of was how good Shouyou was at dancing. Dancing was something Tobio had always struggled with since it usually involved a partner he had never found anyone he could dance with comfortably, and yet here he was twirling around with Shouyou easily. Tobio glanced around and noticed a few curious eyes one them, feeling suddenly self-conscious he let go of Shouyou, he muttered something about needing some air as he turned away from Shouyou whose face was full of confusion.

Tobio became very aware of how many drinks they had as he uneasily stumbled through the corridors, as much as he wanted to blame it on the ship, he knew that a shop this big wouldn’t be moving that roughly on such calm waters as they had been lucky enough to have. Somehow he managed to make it out on deck the cool night air a shock against his flushed face. Stumbling up to the railing he caught himself roughly and let out a sigh, leaning his forehead on the cool railing, he thought about how nice it had been dancing with Shouyou. He couldn’t deny how much fun he was having, but he knew very well that any form of intimate relationships between people of the same gender was taboo, more so his father would disown him in a heartbeat.

“This is where you ran off too”

Tobio jumped at the sound of Shouyou’s voice from behind him “I-I think I drank too much”

“Sorry, sometimes I get a little carried away when I’m having fun” Shouyou rubbed the back of his head and moved to stand next to Tobio “Were you having fun?”

Tobio glanced at Shouyou, his face was as flushed as Tobio’s, his shirt unbuttoned revealing hint of his chest, part of Tobio wanted to reach out and touch him, instead he knotted his fingers together and looked out over the dark ocean “I was having fun”

Shouyou grinned and leaned on the railing next to Tobio, their arms accidental brushed causing Tobio’s stiffen slightly “I was worried all the spinning after drinking might have made you feel ill”

Tobio frowned down at his fingers “Shouyou, it’s not normal for two men to dance together like that”

“Well I guess in formal situation’s I would agree, but we were just having fun weren’t we?”

Tobio stole a glance at Shouyou, who was looking at him hurt, of course, he would hurt the only friend he had. This was going to end exactly the same as his friendship with Oikawa, You will become very lonely if you keep ignoring your feelings, the words still confused and hurt Tobio.

“It was fun” Tobio muttered, “But people were watching us...”

Shouyou frowned in thought “well, would you feel better dancing out here, there’s no one around”

Tobio looked over at him “what...”

“May I have this dance?” Shouyou asked holding his hand out to Tobio.

Tobio stared at him “Your drunk”

“So are you, now come on” Shouyou grabbed his hand and pulled him into the middle of the deck and began swaying.

“There’s no music”

Shouyou sighed “well use the sound of the ocean”

Tobio narrowed his eye’s “You are Insane” he mumbled but took Shouyou’s hand nonetheless.

Moving closer together they swayed to the sound of the water against the ship, which really wasn’t a good rhythm, eventually, they made their own rhythm. Moving closer together and wrapping the arms around each other, if Shouyou was on his tiptoes Tobio didn’t say a word, instead, he lost himself in their private dance, the warmth of Shouyou’s body pressed against his and the feeling of his warm breath against his neck. He didn’t want to let go, he wanted this moment to last forever, was it possible he was falling in love with Shouyou? At the thought, his body stopped moving and Shouyou looked up at him quizzically, Tobio looked down into his amber eyes that he swore were reflecting the stars above them. His eyes dropped down to Shouyou’s lips as if sensing his gaze his tongue darted out quickly across them. Tobio decided he was definitely drunk, as he slowly leaned down, watching as Shouyou’s eyes fluttered shut moments before his own as he gently pressed their lips together.

Yes, Shouyou’s lips were in fact as soft as he thought they would be.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long I got distracted by camping lol  
> but I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter I enjoyed writing!  
> I just hope it lived up to expectations :D
> 
> This is what I pictured for [Yachi's Dress](https://www.pinterest.com.au/pin/424253227377433622)
> 
> And this is what I pictured for [Kiyoko's Dress](https://www.pinterest.com.au/pin/554716879092864475)
> 
> And something like [This](https://www.pinterest.com.au/pin/754704850034896269) for the boys
> 
> Love you all!! :D

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this so far. I have put a lot of research and effort into it, which is a change from my usual unplanned frivolous writing. I will trying to post as much as possible i have two wonderful close friends, one in particular who i would not have got this done without her help, that are helping me with the proofreading. anyway im rambling lol let me know what you all think 
> 
> hit me up on tumblr :)  
> [http://fallensunangel.tumblr.com/](url)


End file.
